Field of the Invention
The invention concerns debridement of wounds. Debridement is generally defined as the removal of contaminants, such as dead tissue, debris and exudate as well as scales and keratoses from wounds and the skin surrounding the wound. An objective is to cleanse the wound, to facilitate improved wound monitoring as well as the promotion of healing.
Description of Related Art
The debridement of wounds, in particular of deep wounds, including surgically invasive wounds, such as diabetic ulcers, arterial and venous ulcers, decubital ulcers, postoperative wounds and wounds in secondary healing, traumas, burns and scalds, is typically required for accelerating the healing process and for preventing a secondary infection of the wound.
Conventional application aids however can cause injuries to the wound or the wound environment in use. For example, problems exist with prior art devices due to inappropriate deflection.
In view of these problems, it is the object of the invention herein to provide an application aid designed for the treatment, including debridement and cleansing, of acute and chronic superficial to deep wounds and surgically invasive wounds while providing good cleansing capacity with reduced risk of injuries.